The present invention relates to a shower device for use in connection with a papermaking machine, and more particularly is directed to a shower device having a series of nozzles mounted on a pipe or header oriented across the width of the machine and fabric thereon.
Numerous showers are used in a papermaking machine to keep the various fabrics and other surfaces clean by removing fibers and other contaminants, and to lubricate the fabrics and fabric bearing surfaces. These known showers are generally comprised of a series of nozzles mounted on pipes which are oriented across the width of the machine and fabric, i.e., in the cross-machine direction (CD). Typically, the nozzles are mounted on a metal pipe capable of accommodating high pressures of water (from between 40 and 150 psi for lubricating showers, up to 300-400 psi for needle showers) and are generally spaced at about 3-inch to 6-inch centers. The nozzles may be welded to the pipe or threaded to allow for replacement.
In use, the nozzles spray cleaning liquid such as water and various chemicals onto the fabric and/or rolls of the papermaking machine to remove fibers and/or contaminants and to provide lubrication. If one or more of these shower nozzles becomes blocked, it is no longer able to provide the desired beneficial effects at that location. This may lead to uneven drainage or degradation of other fabric properties which can result in marking on the sheet of paper being formed thereon, and to premature fabric wear, both of which are generally undesirable.
To correct this situation, the blocked nozzles in these prior art showers must be removed and replaced or cleaned. It is generally not practical to do this while the machine is in operation, as the shower pipe must be disconnected at each side of the machine and then removed. There is also a danger of loose parts or tools falling into the machine and, unless the shower pipe is located inside another (e.g., a split pipe), it is very difficult to remove it without causing damage to the machine, fabric or sheet.
It has also been known to provide a shower brush inside of the shower pipe. This can be a rotary or reciprocating brush having bristles which contact and clean the inside orifices of the nozzles. These brushes have proven to be somewhat effective, but are sometimes unable to clear a blocked nozzle.
Thus, there is a need for a device which will facilitate the removal of a shower pipe and/or enable simple and fast replacement of the nozzles without having to shut down the papermaking machine.